


Arrested

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Arrested

“That one,” a few cops approached the rangers. The one speaking pointed to Ziggy.

He was quickly pushed down and handcuffed.

“Guys, I haven’t done anything wrong. Lately at least. What’s going on?” Ziggy struggled to stand.

“You can’t just come taking one of my team!” Scott freaked.

“He has a right to know why he’s being arrested,” Dillon grabbed one of the cop’s arms.

Ziggy was pushed into a car while the cop that Dillon grabbed answered, “We’ve gotten a tip that he was involved in a recent robbery. We are taking him in for interrogation.”

The rangers argued with the cop as they watched Ziggy riding away.

Ziggy was soon thrown into a cell, stripped of all of his belongings except his clothes. He sat on the lone bed, leaning against the wall.  Soon he heard a noise approaching.

“Hey,” Dillon got his attention, “Dr. K and Colonel Truman are working to get you out. Dr. K has the tracking information on your morpher to prove you weren’t at the crime.”

Ziggy approached, “I don’t understand. Someone would have had to put this ‘tip’ in, which means someone wanted to get me arrested. I doubt it’s any Venjix threat, I’m the weakest link on the team so they’d ignore me. This has to be the mob.”

“Don’t worry Zig, we’ll have you out of here soon.”

Ziggy nodded before he walked back to the bed. Dillon sighed as he went to check how things were going.

An hour or two later a cop came to the door, “Lunch time.”

“I’m not hungry,” Ziggy assured.

“Doesn’t matter. Come on.” Ziggy knew better than to argue with police so he stood and let himself be led to the lunch room. He was the first one there so he got a plate and started eating, hoping it would stay quiet. Unfortunately for him though a group soon entered that he recognized.

“Ziggy, I’m very excited to see you,” the obvious leader greeted.

“You too,” Ziggy tried to shrink against the table.

“We have some business to discuss.”

“I’m sure we can figure things out but I’m sure you want to eat first, right?” Ziggy suggested hopefully.

The group chuckled. “You should know business comes first.”

Two men broke from the group and pulled Ziggy up. He struggled against them but they held his arms so tight he thought they might snap.

“I’m sure you probably want to kill me right?” Ziggy looked a little fearful, “Why don’t we just make it quick then? Snap of the neck or something?”  


“I don’t want you dead Ziggy. I want you within an inch of death, suffering.”

“Sounds exciting,” Ziggy nodded nervously, “Are you sure we can’t work this out any other way?”

“You wouldn’t be here if there was.”

Ziggy sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

The next few minutes were a blur to him as he was shoved to the ground and kicked repeatedly. He held his arms in front of his face to try to block but soon was being lifted again. He started fighting back, at least kicking whoever came near him as his arms were being held back. One of his arms was yanked back further making him groan as it popped out of the socket.

“Isn’t this fun?” the leader laughed.

“Extremely,” Ziggy was getting dizzier by the second and probably would have collapsed had he not been held up.

“Scars can be hidden in most places, but not the face. And I’ve noticed your face is lacking.”

Before he knew what was happening Ziggy’s arms were dropped and he was grabbed by the hair, having his head knocked into the nearest table.

He heard a crashing noise and tried to look up at the sound but he noticed blood starting to flood his vision.

He slid down the rest of the way to the floor and closed his eyes trying to fight the oncoming nausea. Soon though he felt himself drifting off.

“Ziggy? Stay with me.”

Ziggy groaned as he blinked an eye open, soon blinded by the artificial lights.

“A medical team will be here soon, but you have to stay awake, ok?”

Ziggy’s vision swam around not being able to focus on the talking voice. When he did finally get a glimpse he asked, “Dil?”

“Yeah Zig.”

Ziggy nodded in confusion before whispering, “I don’t feel good.”

“I know,” Dillon slowly wiped Ziggy’s hair out of his face.

The next couple hours were a blur to Ziggy as he swam in and out of consciousness. When he finally woke up he noticed Dillon next to him with a few bandages.

“When did you get hurt? Did I miss a battle?” Ziggy tried to sit up but laid his head back down after he was overcome with dizziness.

“You haven’t missed anything,” Dillon smirked, “except me busting through a bulletproof glass wall and beating up the gang who attacked you.”

“Bulletproof?”

Dillon shrugged, “Supposedly.”

“You stopped them?”

“Not soon enough. I was in the office with Colonel Truman and some of the police. I caught part of it on the video feed to the cafeteria and told one of the officers to let me in. When they didn’t I just crashed through the wall. They were not happy.”

Ziggy just looked Dillon over for a moment before Dillon spoke up again, “If it’s any consolation, every single guy in the cafeteria ended up in the hospital, most of which with worse injuries than you have.”

“You just messed with a gang, and beat up how many people? You’re going to be in trouble.”

Dillon shook his head, “Dr. K was livid at finding out what happened. Colonel Truman wrote everything off.”

They were quiet for a few minutes just zoning out to the sounds of the small television on the wall. Eventually Ziggy spoke up, “thanks.”

“For what?”

“Everything.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

Ziggy tried to move but again became dizzy, “what’s wrong with me?”

“You mean more than the usual?” Dillon chuckled before answering, “there’s quite a bit. Don’t worry about it for now. They did say you could be dizzy for a while though so move slowly. I’ll be here to help you though if you need anything.”

Ziggy nodded in response but again felt his head swimming.

“What did I just say about moving?” Dillon laughed as he helped steady his swaying friend.


End file.
